Games We Play
by Horrific Nerd
Summary: In a world of mystical beings and magical powers, it's a wonder that Queen Elsa can rule Arendelle without a hitch. Or can she? What happens when the mystical and magical gets a bit out of hand and threatens Arendelle's way of life? [Multi-chapter, Elsanna!] Rated M for a reason. Wincest/Icest ahead!
1. 01: Let The Games Begin

**[I don't own Frozen or any of the official characters, they're the property of Disney.]**

So here goes my second multi-chaptered Elsanna fic! The major differences between this and_ Mending An Icy Break_ is the fact that 1) it'll contain OCs eventually; and 2) it'll address darker themes and probably be a bit more mature in that regard. Since I'd hate to miss an opportunity to address the mysterious and magical side of the universe - you know, they've got trolls and curses and whatnot - so I'll be sure to mix things up with supernatural things as well!

Pairing will still be strictly **Elsanna**, but it'll mix some other fun things as well.

* * *

- Games We Play -  
Chapter I

* * *

Playing games with your siblings is an innocent enough pastime.

For a young Elsa and Anna, playing together before their sudden separation was a daily event; they would create entire worlds purely from their imaginations. Anna loved grand adventures and awe inspiring spectacles, and Elsa was more than happy to bring these sorts of stories to life for her baby sister.

Their games normally consisted of on-going plots; they would spend hours building on their escapades, and their daring feats would steadily become grander in scale.

Sometimes they would steal loot from a sleeping dragon's cave – or, rather, they would sneak into the kitchen when the cooks weren't look and steal a plate of pastries or chocolates, then gorge themselves on sweets until their tummies hurt – and other times they would sneak around the castle halls for as long as they could without getting caught.

During the day their games were much more imaginative and inventive, but as the day would progress their minds would get tired, as would their bodies. Nearing their bedtime the two would be ushered to their room, occasionally read a story, and then be left to sleep.

Elsa was contented with sleeping through the night. She liked curling up in her bed, eyes closed, dreaming of many different things. Anna, however, had a rather active spirit. Even with a tired mind and body she wanted to play, and with her favorite playmate of course.

As quietly as she could manage, being the ungraceful little girl she was, Anna would drop out of bed and crawl towards Elsa's on the opposite side of the room. She'd try to move silently, try to sneak up, and try to pounce on her unsuspecting sister…but, being graceless as she was…, Elsa would always hear her coming. A smile would tweak at the corners of the elder girl's lips, and she'd do her best to stifle a snicker when she felt the familiar tug on her sheets as Anna climbed up.

With a few shakes she feigned being stirred awake, would mumble groggily despite being wakeful, and would turn ever so slightly to dismiss her sister. She did this on purpose. She loved getting Anna worked up because her baby sister was just so adorable.

"_I can't sleep_," Anna's words would whine, "_the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!_"

"Your majesty?" The diplomat from Corona spoke, having cleared his throat and garnering the Queen's attention. She blinked, turning her icy gaze to him, not having realized her mind had wandered during their discussion.

"My apologies," Elsa replied quickly, "I will grant the new shipping route my blessing; I'm sure taking the eastern route will be more effective than our previous one." The man smiled.

"Yes, of course," He assured with a nod, "by our calculations it should shave an entire day off the voyage, and make trades between Corona and Arendelle not only faster, but much more frequent." This was good news, to be sure, as having closed trades with Weselton and the Southern Isles had put a strain on Arendelle's economy. The Queen was desperate to replace the trade partners, and thankfully the nearby kingdom of Corona was more than happy to write up an agreement.

"That's magnificent." Elsa smiled and clasped her hands. The diplomat gave another broad smile and then turned to his associates and began discussing the proposal while looking over the paperwork. The Queen was quite happy, but Arendelle's Princess – who had, until this point, been so bored that she was completely silent – wanted to return to the sisters' game.

Reconnecting with her sister after all these years was a difficult task. Anna had taken strategic measures to make it work; she made sure to reintroduce and habituate Elsa to physical contact – it was the first barrier that needed to be crossed in order for Elsa to become more confident in herself and her abilities. It began simple, with hand touches mostly; from there it grew into hands on shoulders, gentle embraces and the tussling of hair; blossoming from that point the embraces became longer, deeper and more passionate.

Anna had started out wanting this for her sister's sake, but over time desires and a dependency developed between the sisters. Rather than familiarize Elsa to human contact, the Queen instead adjusted to outsiders somewhat, and warmed up completely to her sister. Not Anna's intention, but that dependency was as much true on her end. She found herself thinking about Elsa in the middle of the night, or yearning for her sister when she was making rounds for ice with Kristoff and Sven.

Undeterred, or perhaps ignorant, of these developing feelings Anna moved onto phase two of her plan: rebuild from the ground up. The redhead thought back to the last moments in their childhood she'd spent with her sister, and the things she recalled Elsa enjoying.

_Games_. Elsa loved to play games with her.

It had not occurred to Anna that, perhaps, her choice of game might lead into something _unorthodox_. She had heard that the children in town played this game, and truthfully it seemed harmless enough at the time.

_"Truth or what?" Elsa asked, giving her sister a hesitant look._

_"Dare," Anna answered, her trademark grin spread across her face, "the rules are really easy, and it'll help us learn more about one another!" The Queen was unconvinced, but for the sake of her sister, she was willing to try._

The first few rounds were harmless enough; a few dropped questions here and there, and a couple of silly dares that mostly consisted of them doing something embarrassing. As the game progressed, and their feelings developed, the tone of the game shifted entirely.

It wasn't long until, without much confession from either party, the girls realized a portion of their feelings weren't at all sisterly. That wasn't to say that neither of them felt a sisterly bond, but rather that it was coupled with something more romantic as well. Knowing that these feelings were not only taboo, but downright dangerous, they opted to keep it a secret. That was, of course, true for everyone but a certain animated snowman, quirky reindeer and official ice harvester – all of which took the news surprisingly well (not that Olaf truly understood, but he kept the secret all the same).

With newfound feelings acknowledged, it opened the door for exploration. Their once harmless game became something more crude and deviant.

"Elsa," Anna leaned over in her seat, eyes forward on the diplomats, "truth or dare?" The Queen's cheeks flushed a bit.

"Anna…," She replied quickly, her tone rebuking, "not **right** now." Anna simply smirked.

"If you don't answer right away you know what happens," The redhead whispered back, "I'll get to pick for you." Elsa bit the inside of her cheek; eyes glued forwards, and her expression stern. She wasn't about to give into Anna's little game right now.

The Princess started the counter; if she reached five she'd get to pick. Elsa remained silent.

The Queen knew that, no matter what, Anna had her trapped. If she agreed, and played along, Anna would manage something dubious – _she had always been very imaginative_; and if she didn't play along, Anna would pick regardless, but at least this way she could deny having caved to her sister.

"Time's up," Anna grinned, and Elsa paled a bit, "you chose dare." The redhead leaned over and touched their shoulders together. Elsa felt Anna's warmth. "I dare you not to make a sound…" Elsa blinked. What an odd dare, she thought, but nevertheless gave a small nod to show her understanding. It was a simple request, easily doable…, _too easily doable_. The Queen's brow furrowed and she moved to say something just as Anna's hand fell on her thigh under the table. Now she understood.

Stifling a sound, which would have been a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment, the Queen straightened her shoulders and stared forward. She refused to look down at Anna's hand, to acknowledge the way her sister was petting her leg through the icy material of her gown, and was steadfast in not wanting to give her sister the satisfaction of making her squirm.

"You're so cold Elsa," Anna whispered huskily into her ear; _she was such a tease_! "I swear you wear this dress just for me. You know how much I like it." The Queen clenched her jaw and didn't so much as bat an eye. Anna smirked and slid her hand slowly up her sister's thigh, moving straight to the junction between her leg and hip, giving her sister a squeeze. A sound caught in Elsa's throat, but she refused to let it escape her. Still, Anna's ear _was right there_, she could easily hear the muffled sound.

Then, suddenly, without warning, Anna's hand slid down between Elsa's legs. The Queen tried to clamp her thighs shut, but Anna's warm hand wormed its way between them, much to Elsa's chagrin. The Princess smiled to herself, quite proud, while palming against her sister's crotch. The warmth of her skin began to melt away the fabric, and considering their situation, the Queen was too focused on not having a sudden outburst of icy magic to manage to also reform the lost patch of dress.

It was only a matter of minutes, and continuous rubbing, before Anna felt the lace of Elsa's panties. She couldn't be sure whether or not her sister was ridiculously aroused, or the moistness of the material was the result of melted ice gown. Either way she was near her prize. Even between her luscious thighs Elsa was cold to the touch, but it was unmistakably the Queen, so even in complete darkness Anna relished in the knowledge that it was Elsa she was having coitus with. _Undoubtedly_.

A few more sounds caught in Elsa's throat, and her stoicism began to crumble, with her façade failing her. She twisted a bit, ever so slightly, writhing in her seat under her sister's skillful touch. After a few missed attempts Anna's hand finally managed to slip inside Elsa's panties, and with some awkward repositioning, the redhead's fingers brushed the Queen's center.

Biting her lower lip, Elsa barely held back a cry of pleasure, though her hips still bucked gently against Anna's hand. The movement was jarring, sudden, and made the Princess' arm shift forwards. Wanting to hide evidence of the goings on under the table, Anna crossed her left arm over her body and placed her hand on her right forearm. At least, this way, she could steady the arm against Elsa's bucking.

"Elsa," Anna breathed, "you're going to get us caught." Elsa's eyes narrowed before flicking to her younger sister, giving her a very unamused look. Anna smiled back innocently and moved the pads of her fingers along the seam of her sister's womanhood. Elsa nearly gasped. Anna's hand was so warm against her, and felt so nice touching her there, that her own hand grasped the Princess' wrist and held it in place. If she was going to let Anna do this, she was at least going to exercise some dominance and control.

Anna smirked knowingly, well aware that she wasn't about to get her hand back until she finished what she'd started, and she had every intention of doing so. Gingerly, the redhead dipped her fingers between her sister's lips, rubbing at her moist folds while smiling and nodding occasionally to the diplomats, who would in turn return the smile before again conversing amongst themselves. Elsa breathed softly, her cheeks reddening, and her legs spreading for her sister.

The younger of the two stole the opportunity immediately; she slid her slick fingers along Elsa's divide, moving up to tease her clit, and then back down to rub her entrance. The poor Queen, all the while, focused. She tried her absolute hardest to keep it from snowing, or the walls from freezing, or the temperature of the room from dropping; it took all she could muster, all her strength, to keep herself under control. Anna knew, and she loved it.

Following a few more teasing rubs, Anna's middle finger began to prod Elsa's entrance, and the Queen closed her eyes. She bottled up her desire to scream, her fervent need to ride her sister's hand, and her desire to let loose and turn the assembly room into a winter wonderland. When Anna's finger suddenly slipped inside her tightness, a room several doors down was inexplicably coated in a sudden burst of mysterious snow. The Princess' finger moved fast, knowing she needed to finish quickly, as the longer they took the greater chance they would be caught. Her finger drove into Elsa, plunging wetly into her sister's tight confines, while the heel of her palm ground roughly against the Queen's clit.

Elsa shuddered visibly, though no one paid it much mind, aside from Anna. The platinum blonde's eyes remained tightly shut, with her cheeks practically burning, while her focus wavered a few times and a room two doors down, and another across the hall, were frosted over. The Princess could feel Elsa's body trusting and writhing against her hand, feeling her sister clenching internally around her finger, knowing that if she kept this pace up soon Elsa would _melt_.

"Cum for me, Elsa," Anna leaned over, whispering discreetly into the Queen's ear, practically purring, "I know you're so close…" Elsa breathed softly, making no sound otherwise, just allowing a trapped breath to escape her lips. Moving into her sister's fingers, Elsa rolled her hips, her body begging for release. A few more thrusts and grinds was all it took for the Queen to cum against Anna's hand. A sudden burst of cold wind rattled the massive windows of the assembly room from the outside; clouds appeared suddenly and snow began to fall.

"My, winter certainly comes early to Arendelle," One of the men commented as he turned his head, eyes on the fierce winds and looming clouds, "perhaps we best be on our way now before our boats get stuck in the fjord." Elsa's chest heaved, her eyes snapping open, worriedly flicking between the window and the diplomats. Anna smiled and drew her hand back slowly, needing to squirm it out of Elsa's tight grasp, only to draw it up and lick her fingers clean for her sister's viewing pleasure.

_That was more than Elsa could take_.

The Queen whimpered softly, quickly snapping her hand up to cover her mouth and even more hurriedly reforming the missing patch of ice in her dress.

"Your majesty," One of the men, who had spoken to her earlier, stood and bowed his head respectfully. "The Kingdom of Corona looks forward to many more trades with the Kingdom of Arendelle." Elsa breathed softly, trying to regain her composure.

"And our kingdom is ever grateful for your trade partnership," The platinum blonde breathed softly, her usual stoicism and trained monarchical equanimity returning to her. After another dozen bows, paper signings and the seeing off of Corona's diplomats, the two sisters were alone in the assembly room.

"Anna," Elsa spoke suddenly, her voice low and firm, the redhead gulped.

"Yes…?" Arendelle's Princess asked hesitantly, shifting nervously.

"You know that was highly inappropriate conduct," Elsa admonished, turning on her heel to look at her younger sister, "and you, my dear sister, have started a war I hope you are prepared to wage." And with a turn, and a whip of her icy cape, the Queen strode out of the room, leaving Anna speechless.

_For a moment, anyway_.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

So the first chapter of _Games We Play_ is here! Hurray! Seriously though, this one'll be a little different from _Mending An Icy Break_ in that it'll feature some OCs. Nothing drastic, mind you, and certainly nothing to interfere with our Elsanna goodness! Just, be warned, OCs ahead. This fic will be much longer and feature some darker themes and whatnot. Anyway, hope you all enjoy as the story goes on!


	2. U P D A T E

Hello fans and friends alike!

Just here to let you all know that Games We Play is not forgotten!

I've received a number of PMs regarding it, and I think I should explain.

Games We Play is the direct sequel to my current multi-chapter project, Mending An Icy Break.

GWP will start updating as soon as MAIB nears the end, or finishes.

MAIB will be about 15-20 chapters (so far, according to what I have scripted).

GWP will be upwards of 30. And a lot darker.

I highly recommend following MAIB for the time being, as it not only establishes Elsa and Anna's romance, but it'll set up everything that's going to be expanded on in GWP.

So yes, definitely not being forgotten. It is already largely scripted and **will** be seeing new chapters when MAIB nears completion.

I look forward to it, as I hope you all do.

All the best,

Dex


End file.
